1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joined body, a honeycomb structure, a method for producing the joined body, and a covered body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, joined bodies including joining portions with electrical conductivity have been desired. As a joining material used for the production of a joined body, for example, a conductive joining material containing a nickel oxide powder, a nickel metal powder, an iron oxide powder, and a vehicle has been reported (see Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, members are bonded with the conductive joining material and treated at 1000° C. or higher to join the members together.